A Painful Past, An Uncertain Future
by inu-dude15
Summary: The reason behind the hatred, is love? Story about a previous encounter between Inuyasha and Kouga, and it's effects on them during the fight with Naraku. Notice: Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

A Painful Past, An Uncertain Future : Chapter 1 A Painful Past, An Uncertain Future Chapter 1

Hello!! Start of my newest Inu/Kouga fic, hope you like it!! NOTICE: MATURE CONTENT, YAOI, RAPE, VIOLENCE, ETC...

Kouga stalked through the undergrowth, completely naked, carrying only a length of rope with him for carrying back his kills. He couldn't wait to find his prey, and sink his teeth into it's neck. Damn, the wolf thought to himself, thinking like this is givin me a serious hard-on. The wolf was hunting on his own, needing something to take his mind off his heat. There were just too many readily available ookami for him to stay at his den at the moment. He hated to admit it, but he didn't really want any of them as his, Kouga wanted his bitch to be special. Kouga kept moving, constantly on alert for a suitable target. The tan, ripped ookami could hardly wait to taste blood when he sunk his fangs deep into something or someone's neck. Kouga continued on, until he came to a small clearing. Peering out, bright blue eyes landed on easily the most beautiful creature Kouga had ever seen. He had chocolately brown eyes, raven black hair, a slender build, and moderately tan flawless skin. The ninjen was sitting alone by a small campfire, and it almost made Kouga feel bad for the human. He won't even know what hit him till it's already to late, the wolf thought to himself. Kouga slipped out of the forest silently, moved a few feet closer to the boy, and pounced. Inuyasha didn't see it coming at all. The hanyou was sitting in his human form when suddenly he was grabbed and pushed down on his stomach. Whatever the thing was pulled his pants down around his ankles and pushed a wetted finger inside him. Inuyasha tried desperately to fight the penetration, but never stood a chance against the incredibly strong wolf demon pinning him to the ground. Kouga pushed more of his fingers into the struggling ninjen, and realised he had to soothe his new bitch or he could kill the human when he mounted him.

Relax, my bitch. I can make you feel good.

Fuck off!! Get away from me you bastard!!

You shouldn't talk to your new master like that, you wouldn't like it very much if I had to punish you. You should be happy, your about to get mounted by a prince, and hopefully you'll be pregnant by time I'm finished with you tonight.

FUCK NO!! GET OFF OF ME!!

Kouga pinned the human's arms above him and brought his other hand down across the ninjen's ass. The raven haired beauty gasped in shock at the action, and actually stopped moving for a second. When he started struggling again, Kouga smacked his ass again, hoping that the ninjen would realise that he belonged to Kouga now.

Now look babe, you belong to me now. Your gonna be my mate, and if you keep fighting I'm only gonna keep punishing you. And remember, your human and I'm full wolf demon, who do you think will be able to hold out longer? Inuyasha knew his human body couldn't beat this wolf, neither could his hanyou body for that matter. Inuyasha reluctantly stopped struggling, hoping that the wolf would be quick with it. Inuyasha tried to relax himself, and Kouga slid a finger back into Inuyasha. Kouga added a few more fingers and soon felt he had Inuyasha stretched out enough. Kouga pressed his mammoth cock to Inuyasha's opening and slowly pushed into the virgin human. Inuyasha cried out in pain as the wolf stripped his virginity away from him. Ah well, the hanyou thought to himself, at least I won't die a virgin, though I think I'll be cutting it close!

God you're tight, baby. I'm gonna keep you as mine for a long, long time.

Inuyasha tried to hold back tears as Kouga kept pounding inside him. Thankfully, the already aroused wolf demon didn't take long to finish, and soon Kouga was filling Inuyasha with his cum. Kouga pulled out of Inuyasha and pulled the beauty close to himself. Kouga then sunk his fangs into Inuyasha's neck, sending a wave of tears down Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha had never felt such a nasty pain and quickly passed out. Kouga lapped up a bit of Inuyasha's blood, savoring the incredible taste. One thing Kouga noted was that it didn't taste entirely human, perhaps the human had a small amount of demon blood in his system. Satisfied, Kouga pulled the human into his arms and nodded off to sleep with his ninjen. When Inuyasha awoke it was just before dawn, and he was alone. Inuyasha noticed he'd also been moved next to a tree and bound. Inuyasha was laying on his right side, and his left ankle had been firmly bound to the base of the tree with rope. Come on, rise already damn sun. The inu thought to himself. There was now way he could free himself without his claws, and if he didn't go back to hanyou before the wolf returned, Inuyasha was certain he wouldn't live to see his next transformation. Thankfully, Inuyasha soon returned to normal and was able to slice the rope with his claws, freeing himself. Inuyasha ran to a small fire nearby and grabbed his clothes, which were sitting next to the campfire. Inuyasha quickly dressed, ignoring the pain in his ass and neck, and ran. And Inuyasha didn't stop running until he couldn't move any longer. As Inuyasha collapsed , he swore he could hear a bellowing roar in the distance. Kouga couldn't believe it. He'd only been gone for twenty minutes in order to catch a couple fish to cook for his ninjen, and when he returned to where he had tied the human to keep him from running off on his own, the raven haired beauty was gone. Kouga looked everywhere, but couldn't even find the human's clothes, which he'd set by the fire he started in order to warm them up for his human, knowing that the day would get cooler later on. The only trace of the human was the now shredded rope that had been holding the human's leg to the tree and a small patch of blood on the ground where he had been laying, though Kouga's semen had been mixed in with it, so Kouga knew it was just blood from his mounting the human. Kouga ran all over, trying to find the ninjen, but to no avail. Kouga couldn't take it and let out a massive yell, heartbroken that his beautiful human had been taken from him. Kouga sadly returned to the campsite he had set up. Kouga put out the fire, gathered the remaining rope, and headed back to his den.

Alright end of chapter one. Note, from now on, the story is current with the show, so 500 years in the past. This chapter would be like 600-650 years in the past. Hope it was okay. Please leave feedback!! BYE-BYE!!

Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

A Painful Past, An Uncertain Future : Chapter 2 A Painful Past, An Uncertain Future Chapter 2

Kouga sat up against a tree, jerking off. As he worked his cock with his hand, his mind drifted to somewhere he wished it hadn't, his ninjen. Almost immediately, the thought of those chocolately eyes, the raven hair, the flawless skin, and that very tight ass sent Kouga over the edge. As he cleaned himself off, Kouga couldn't help but still feel guilty. "I'm so sorry I failed you babe", The wolf demon thought to himself. Kouga could never forget the stunning human he'd mounted nearly 150 years ago, and honestly, Kouga knew that he had to get the Shikon Jewel and use it to get his human returned to him. The first time he'd seen that bastard Inuyasha, wearing the exact same clothes that his bitch had been wearing, he'd wanted to beat the shit head to death. It had been his only reason for flirting with Kagome, get the hanyou to let his guard down so he could question and then kill the fucker without his group to back him up. The more he thought about it, the more Kouga realised that it had to have been Inuyasha who had destroyed the rope he'd put around his human's ankle, the slices in it matched Inuyasha's iron reaver attack perfectly. Kouga concluded that that was probably what Inuyasha had used to obliterate his ninjen's body before stealing his outfit. Kouga forced himself to stop thinking about his past love for a moment and got up to go meet up with "his woman", as if he'd ever mount that whiny bitch. As he caught up to them he scented Naraku, and sure enough, they were fighting the spider hanyou. Inuyasha quickly threw a nasty type of Windscar that cut through Naraku's attack and hurled it back at him. In his death throes, Naraku threw a pair of energy attacks, one at Inuyasha's group and one at Kouga. Inuyasha instantly threw a windscar into the path of the attack headed for his group, and amazingly dove in front of Kouga, using Tetsuiga as a shield. Though it deflected most of the attack, Inuyasha hit the ground with a few non-life threatening wounds. Kouga was awestruck, Naraku was dead, and Inuyasha had actually just saved his ass from some serious pain. Kagome came over, as did the rest of the group, to collect Inuyasha in order to take him back to Kaede's village.

Hey, Kouga, can you help us take care of Inuyasha tonight? He's really gonna be in trouble in a few hours.

Uhhh, fine.

Kouga followed the group to the village, and carried the mutt to one of the huts. The old miko Kaede came in, and bandaged Inuyasha. Soon, Inuyasha awoke and realised that Kouga was still there. Inuyasha also realised that tonight was the night of the new moon.

What the hell is he doing here?

Kagome asked me to watch out for ya, mutt.

Inuyasha, do you always have to be so rude? Kouga's being nice and helping out.

Ohh shut up Kagome.

SIT BOY!!

The pull of the necklace quickly reopened and deepened all of Inuyasha's wounds. Kaede had to come in and re stitch up and re bandage all of Inuyasha's injuries. Kouga had to admit, despite his hatred of the mutt, what Kagome just did was cold, and yet Inuyasha didn't complain about it or getting restitched while he was awake whatsoever. That's a good quality in a mate, Kouga's inner youkai said to Kouga. Be quiet, was the prince's only response.

Hey, can I talk to Miroku in private, real quick?

No, if you have something to say, say it to all of us Inuyasha.

Come on Kagome, there's something in need to ask Miroku about in private. So, please get him for me, so I can talk to him in private.

Why do you need to talk to Miroku alone, can't you say it to all of us?

No.

Then it's obviously not that important.

Kagome!

Inuyasha, do you want me to say it?!

Thankfully for Inuyasha, Miroku had overheard the second half of their conversation, and came in. Miroku could see through the angry look on Inuyasha's face, and was suprised to see pure distress in the hanyou's eyes.

Kagome, Kouga, why don't you two just head outside for a minute while I talk to Inuyasha, I'm sure it'll only take a minute.

Ugh, you know what, FINE!!

Kagome stormed out, and at Miroku's beckoning, Kouga followed her. Inuyasha waited until Kouga's scent faded a bit before turning to Miroku.

Miroku, I need you to make Kouga leave, now!

Why, what's wrong with him?

He can't see me in human form tonight, get rid off him please!!

What's bothering you Inuyasha? What would Kouga do if he knew you turned human?

Inuyasha tried uselessly to hold back a wave of tears. Miroku felt incredibly sorry for his friend, whatever had happened between the hanyou and Kouga had really done a number on Inuyasha.

What happened with Kouga, Inuyasha?

Does it matter?

Kind of, I'd like to know if nothing else.

Fine. About a century and a half ago, Kouga raped me when I was human. I passed out, and when I came to he wasn't there. I got dressed and took off before he could see me as a hanyou, and I'm afraid of what he'll do if he sees me as a ninjen again.

Why would Kouga do anything if he saw your human form?

Because he bit me on the neck, which is a way of marking someone as yours. Plus, he-he called me his bitch, which with wolves is a term semes use when talking about a mate, or a pet. I'm afraid that if he sees me he's gonna rape me again, or worse.

Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll try to get Kouga out of here for tonight.

As Miroku was saying that, the last rays of sunlight disappeared and Inuyasha turned human, right as Kouga came walking in. Kouga saw his bitch once again, and his jaw dropped.

You're my ninjen? But how, you're hanyou?

Part of his being half demon means that he turns human on the night of the new moon.

Damn, this whole time I thought you had killed my human, but you actually are my human. But, why did you run away, I mean if I had known you were hanyou I wouldn't of tied you're leg to that tree.

You fucking raped me you asshole, why would I have stayed?

What are you talking about, I didn't rape you!

What?! Then what would you call forcefully taking me?

I was marking you as my bitch Inuyasha, not raping you. I mean, I know I was ruff but I was just trying to show you that I was alpha. And, I did try to prep you for it, but you were the one that wanted it to be painful aparently, cause you were the one that was clenching down the entire time.

What do you mean by marking me?

Don't you know?

No, I don't, I don't know a lot about demon stuff.

Well, I was marking you as my life mate Inuyasha. I wanted to keep you and pup you, but you took off and I thought that someone had killed you or something. Honestly, I know I shouldn't have been as ruff as I was, but I do have the right to do that, and I really was doing it to claim you as mine.

You were?

Yep. Inuyasha, I'd really like to put this hatred between us to rest. I really like you Inuyasha, I have since I first saw you so long ago, and honestly you belong with me. Inu youkai need family, and I'll be a very good alpha for you. Plus, I'll keep you pupped for many years to come.

Kouga, I don't know, I still can't forgive what happened back then. Kouga didn't hear a word Inuyasha said as his demon had taken control.

Relax puppy, you're safe now. Your master has you, and I won't let anyone hurt you. Now, let your alpha make you feel good.

Kouga laid down behind the inu and started sliding his pants down. Inuyasha instantly felt himself snap under the emotional stress of remembering his previous encounter with Kouga, and realizing that he could do nothing to stop what was about to happen.

Kouga, stop!

Shut up monk.

Kouga, please don't do this to me again.

Inu, relax. I'm gonna make my bitch feel good.

Please no Kouga. It hurts soo badly!

Kouga gained control over his inner youkai, and decided that he needed to show his mate that from now on, when Kouga pulled Inuyasha's hakamas down, Inuyasha was in for some serious pleasure.

Relax Inuyasha, I won't mount you tonight if that's what you're afraid of. Kouga told Inuyasha and pulled his hakamas off.

Then why are you pulling my pants off?!

Because I'm going to make you feel good, like I told you earlier.

But, how-

Shut up!! Be quiet and fucking relax!! I'm gonna make you cum, that's all you need to know.

Kouga sat down against a wall of the hut, and pulled Inuyasha onto his lap. Kouga motioned to the monk to get out, which he did at Inuyasha's beckoning. Inuyasha didn't want Miroku to see him get raped if that's what Kouga was planning. Kouga gently took Inuyasha's cock in his hand and began stroking his bitch off. Despite his fear, Inuyasha quickly got hard, and began to moan. Kouga kept playing with his hanyou's cock, slipping a hand up Inuyasha's kimono to pinch one of his nipples. Inuyasha moaned at Kouga's actions, and within a few minutes, Kouga brought Inuyasha to orgasm, and the hanyou shot into the wolf demon's hand. Kouga licked up the cum, savoring the hanyou's taste.

Kouga.

Yes?

What do you really want me for?

I told you Inuyasha. I'm keeping you as my bitch, and I'm gonna fill you with my pups.

Why do you want me?

Because, you're perfect. Incredibly beautiful, strong in your hanyou form, tough. You have all the qualities neccessary for a prince like me.

What if I... What if I don't want to be your mate?

Well, you really don't have a choice Inuyasha, not as long as this is still here. Kouga ran his hand over the scar on Inuyasha's neck, the bite mark that he'd left on Inuyasha the first time he'd met the hanyou. Now, I am extremely aroused right now, so it's time for you to get to work.

Please no Kouga, please!

Relax, I'll give you a choice. You can pleasure me with your hands, your mouth, or your ass. Though, if you don't do a good enough job, I'll take you in the ass anyway.

Inuyasha slid Kouga's pelt down and saw his mammoth cock spring up, the same cock that had been forced into him so long ago. Inuyasha was seriously afraid that Kouga was going to rape him again, so he quickly took the wolf's dick and started stroking the demon off. Inuyasha liked the fact that he could make the wolf moan, and Inuyasha was struck by the fact that Kouga was seriously attractive. The wolf had nice black hair, bright blue eyes, a nice tan complexion, and he was extremely muscular. Inuyasha became curious as to what Kouga tasted like, and decided to find out. Inuyasha slid down and took Kouga's monstrous organ in his mouth.Kouga quickly ran a hand through Inuyasha's silky hair, lightly pushing his head down to signal how much he liked what Inuyasha was doing.

That's a good puppy Inuyasha. You're making your alpha very happy.

Inuyasha kept up what he was doing, and soon Kouga was on the verge of cumming. Kouga pulled his cock out of Inuyasha's mouth and shot his load onto Inuyasha's face, right as Kagome walked in.

Oh my god, KOUGA!!

What?

What are you doing to Inuyasha?!

I'm scent marking my bitch, what's it to you?

What the hell are you talking about?

Inuyasha is mine, and I'm marking him so other demons don't get any ideas. Or any humans for that matter.

What do you mean Inuyasha is yours?

I mean that Inuyasha is my mate, and because of that he belongs to me!

No he doesn't you sick bastard!! Inuyasha come on, get away from him!!

Don't go anywhere bitch, you are mine to command, not hers.

Inuyasha, COME ON!!

Inuyasha, with an extreme blush from being scent marked and called a bitch, went to move towards Kagome. Kouga quickly caught Inuyasha and pushed him gently but firmly down onto the mat he'd been laying on.

What did I tell you Inuyasha? I told you to stay put. Disobey me again and I will have to punish you.

Stop it Kouga, Inuyasha doesn't belong to you!!

Kagome, he's been mine for a century and a half, haven't you seen the bite mark on his neck? It's my mating mark.

Inuyasha, is he telling the truth, do you really belong to him?

What!! Hell no that motherfucker r-

Inuyasha was cut off by Kouga's hand on his mouth. Kouga's eyes had a primal look to them, and Inuyasha realised that he had to start acting obedient or he was gonna get really hurt.

Inuyasha. I won't repeat myself, I claimed you as mine, and as such you had better start obeying me.

Inuyasha's face burned red as he turned away from the wolf. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, did he submit or fight back. One part of Inuyasha screamed for him to fight against the wolf demon, figuring that because he hadn't consented to the wolf's marking him, he shouldn't obey the ookami. The demon part of Inuyasha was telling him, to Inuyasha's suprise, to obey. Inuyasha was completely stuck in his decision, though Kouga quickly solved it for him. Kouga laid down beside Inuyasha and pulled him close, which Inuyasha couldn't resist. Inuyasha nuzzled up under Kouga's chin hesitantly, hoping his alpha wouldn't be mad. Inuyasha was glad when Kouga pulled him closer, the reason being that the attractive full youkai was very warm, and for the first time in nearly two centuries, Inuyasha actually felt safe.

Hey, don't ignore me!! I want Inuyasha NOW!!

SHUT UP KAGOME!! Inuyasha is mine, and I'm keeping him.

NO WAY!!

GET OUT!!

NO, I WON'T!!

Kagome just do it, Kouga's right, I can't leave him.

Inuyasha, do you really want me to leave?

I-I'm sorry Kagome, but I can't be with you anymore.

Fine Inuyasha, I'll leave you two alone then.

Kagome left and Inuyasha fought to hold back tears. Kouga easily sensed the inu's distress and ran a hand through the young male's raven black hair. After a few minutes, Kouga sensed that Inuyasha was calming down. Kouga then took Inuyasha's mouth and pressed their lips together in a tender, consoling kiss. Inuyasha had to admit that he enjoyed the way Kouga was treating him, and his member soon began to respond. Inuyasha was soon very hard, and Kouga decided he needed to help his puppy out once again. Kouga quickly took his hanyou's dick in his hand once again and began stroking the inu off. Kouga let his other hand brush through the black curls above Inuyasha's cock, and heard the temporary human gasp. Soon, Inuyasha was broken down to moaning Kouga's name, feeling more pleasure then he ever had in his life.

Fuck that feels good Kouga!

I'm glad you're enjoying it puppy.

Soon, Inuyasha couldn't take it and shot his load onto Kouga's hand. Kouga then lifted his hand to Inuyasha's mouth, causing Inuyasha to blush. Inuyasha licked his cum up and then sat back in the wolf's arms.

Previous Chapter


End file.
